


Her Hand

by peachcitt



Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's adrien that's the little shit here which i think it very fun and nice, ladrien, lovesquarefluffweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcitt/pseuds/peachcitt
Summary: So the guy got akumatized, and, yeah, Adrien felt a little bad about it, but probably not as bad as he should’ve felt. Because he was now he was hiding in a supply closet with Ladybug, and she was holding his hand.oradrien is hopelessly infatuated with one very well known parisian superhero (and it's not chat noir, of course). he thinks a lot about hands, specifically how nice his hand and said well known parisian superhero's hand fit together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Love Comes in All Shapes, Even Squares (Love Square Fluff Week 2k19) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537723
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	Her Hand

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

It’s not like Adrien had intended to make the guy so mad he would be akumatized. Really, he tried his best to be nice. The upcoming model was a pain to work with, and when he’d made an offhand comment about Adrien in the interview, Adrien bit his tongue, smiled through it, and laughed along like it was a joke. It was only when the guy had made fun of Adrien’s lucky charm, calling it childish and ugly, that Adrien couldn’t take it anymore. After all, Marinette made it. No way could he let that slide, not even on live television.

So the guy got akumatized, and, yeah, Adrien felt a little bad about it, but probably not as bad as he should’ve felt. Because he was now he was hiding in a supply closet with Ladybug, and she was holding his hand as she pressed her ear to the door to listen for the akuma. She’d grabbed his hand when she’d rescued him, and it seemed like she’d forgotten to let go.

Not that Adrien minded, of course.

“He’s prowling the hallway like a damn caged animal,” Ladybug whispered, shaking her head and turning to look at him. “Hawkmoth is ridiculous, akumatizing someone over a stupid little charm.”

“To be fair,” Adrien said, staring down at their still very much conjoined hands, “it was over on live television. That’s a career ruiner, or at the very least a major setback.” Again, he got the feeling he should feel worse about the whole ordeal than he actually did.

Ladybug looked at him them, seeming to consider him with her sharp eyes. “You’re normally so calm,” she said, her voice quiet, and Adrien imagined she said it in a way that meant she knew him well, knew him outside of his model performance. “Why did he make you so upset?”

“It was a lot of things,” Adrien admitted, finding himself still staring down at their hands. “But he made fun of something precious to me, and that was the final straw. I’m sorry for it turning him into an akuma, but I’m not sorry for calling him out.”

“Something precious to you?” Ladybug asked, her lips turning down in a small frown.

“This charm,” he said, taking out his lucky charm with his free hand and showing it to her, the little plastic beads softly clanking together. “One of my close friends made it for me.”

She took in a breath then, and her eyes widened just the slightest amount. “Oh,” she said, her eyes flicking from the charm to him and back again. “It must be important to you.”

“It is,” he said, smiling a little as he put his charm back in his pocket. She was staring at him, and even though there wasn’t a lot of light in the closet, Adrien could still see the brightness of her eyes, the lift of her nose, the shape of her lips. His heart was beating so fast, and he shifted the hand that was holding hers, intertwining their fingers.

She gasped, looking down at their hands. He knew it - she’d forgotten. He lifted up their hands for her to see better and for him to see clearly.

“Hey, Ladybug?” he asked, his voice a whisper. Her hand was so small, so gentle, so powerful.

“Yes?” The word only just made it out of her mouth, like she was overwhelmed.

“I really like the way your hand fits in mine,” he said, and even as it was leaving his mouth he knew it was a dumb thing to say. But it’s not like he could stop it, and the way she was looking at him now was something he’d probably remember for the rest of his life.

He loved her.

“I…” She trailed off, looking anywhere but him. Her expression changed, her eyes lifted upwards. “I have an idea.”

“What?”

“There’s a vent,” she said, pointing up at the ceiling of the closet and letting go of his hand. He immediately mourned the shape of it in his hand, their conjoined warmth. “It looks big enough for you to fit through.”

“Oh,” Adrien said, still thinking about her hand.

She overturned a bucket in the closet, standing on top of it so that she could reach the vent. Slipping her fingers between the grate, she tugged hard and with her strength alone was able to wrench the grate free from the ceiling. Adrien was quite infatuated.

“Come on,” she said, hopping off the bucket and offering him a hand to help him onto the bucket. He didn’t need her help, per say, but he wanted it. He took her hand, heart racing, and Adrien could’ve been imagining it in the low light, but he thought he saw her cheeks turn a little red.

He managed to pull himself up into the vent, trying his hardest to look as graceful as possible so that she wouldn’t think he was lame. When he was situated inside, he heard her voice.

“Go to the nearest room, drop down, and run. I’ll keep him distracted so you can go. Don’t worry - Chat and I will have it under control in no time, if he’ll ever show up.” She muttered the last part to haughtily herself, and Adrien couldn’t help the snicker that bubbled up from his throat. It was her fault he was going to be late to the fight, after all. But he didn’t mind that much.

He could still feel the shape of her hand in his.

And that night, after he and Ladybug had taken care of the akuma and after he’d told Plagg about what had happened and had been thoroughly made fun of, Adrien could still feel her hand. 

It might’ve been wishful thinking, but their hands fit so well together. It was like it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to participate in the love square fluff week very last minute and i might be a little late to this one, oops  
but i had fun, as i always do writing ladrien (it's a good ship after all)
> 
> the rest of my love square fluff week things will probably be around this length since i'm pretty busy and am trying my hardest not to succumb to my writer brain telling me i need to write a 20k+ fic per idea. it's quite taxing, know
> 
> <3<3thanks for reading<3<3


End file.
